TIMECRYCLE BTS IN HOGWART
by Lizatatachim
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kotak membuat mereka bertujuh terbawa ke alam yang berbeda, dimana sesuatu yang hanya mereka fiksi benar benar nyata. TimeTravel. Dramione. vmin. vminkook. Marauders. harry potter. Jimin. taehyung. jungkook. seokjin. hoseok. namjoon. suga. yoongi. jhope. v . Rapmonster.
1. chapter 1

Happy reading guys

I hope you enjoy reading for my new writer

Btw ini ff pertama tentang bts yang aku bikin, kalo feelnya belum dapat tolong di maklumi

 **WAJIB BACA!** **Cuma mau ngasih tau dari Chap1-5 aku fokusin tahap tahap mereka bisa sampai ke hogwart**

~TimeCrycle~

"Taehyung-ah, menyingkir dari kasurku!" guman pelan jimin masih mengantuk "kau merusak kasur dan mimpi indahku!"

Taehyung mengeliat menyamankan tidurnya tak mengubris kata-kata Soulmatenya itu. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa bangun jam setengah 5 untuk pindah ke kasurnya jimin dan terbangun dengan keadaan saling memeluk. Selalu seperti itu, bahkan Hoseok teman sekamar mereka sampai tidak berani membangunkan dua mahluk alien itu karna sangking nyenyaknya tidur mereka.

Para member lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat 2 soulmate alien itu seperti telah di lem lengket - lengket tidak bisa di pisahkan.

Pernah sekali saat pembagian kamar untuk dorm baru yang akan mereka tempati. Supaya adil mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan kertas,gunting,batu untuk memilih teman sekamar, yang hasil akhirnya Min YoongiJin, JiminHoseok, dan NamjoonTaehyungjungkook.

Dengan muka cemberut taehyung memindahkan kopernya menuju kamarnya dan langsung mengeletakkan kopernya asal, setelah itu langsung tidur (ngambek tong? :v)

Menjelang dini hari taehyung berjalan linglung menuju kamar jimin yang yang terletak di dorm ujung. Benda-benda berjatuhan tak sengaja tersenggol tubuh taehyung yang masih mengantuk, menyebabkan yoongi, jin, dan Namjoon terbangun kaget, dan menuju arah suara.

Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon menggeleng tak percaya saat melihat satu mahluk berjalan linglung hampir mencapai sebuah pintu coklat yang berada di ujung dorm.

Paginya mereka sepakat untuk menempati kamar sesuai dengan teman kamar di dorm sebelumnya. Jimin dan Taehyung hanya nyengir saling melirik (gendeng)

~TimeCrycle~

Rutinitas Sabtu pagi biasa yang mereka jalani di dorm baru mereka hampir serupa dengan rutinitas di dorm lama mereka. Jin dan Min yoongi akan memasak makanan untuk makan siang , Hoseok dan jungkook (kadang di bantu Namjoon) beres-beres dorm, sedangkan taehyung memcuci baju (pake mesin cuci) di bantu jimin yang pasti berakhir dengan baju basah dan sabun dimana mana (ampun dah oppaku) ditambah ruang cuci yang bertambah besar mereka malah main pelosotan karna lantai di ruang cuci yang licin.

Siangnya mereka ber7 hanya makan seraya nonton film harry potter yang di rekomendasikan oleh Jimin dan Taehyung , karna mereka belum pernah nonton:v (habis gtw bahasainggris sih, nunggu terjemahan mulu lu tong)

Makan malam mereka lanjutkan di depan tv -masih nonton harpot- (seri 6 ). Seketika suara senyap sesaat setelah bunyi bel dan ketukan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang tamu yang mereka tempati saat ini. Yoongi menoleh pada Namjoon bertanya dalam diam lewat tatapan mata. Seperti berkata 'apa kita punya jadwal malam ini' dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, Namjoon menggeleng seperti mengetahui apa yang pasti di tanyakan lewat tatapan mata ke enam membernya itu.

Lalu Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya , berjalan menuju arah pintu diikuti tatapan mata yg tak lepas dari keenam membernya. Namjoon menatap bingung sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu tak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu. Saat ia hendak menutup kembali pintu itu matanya menangkap kardus kecil berwarna merah tergeletak nyaman di atas alas kaki berwarna serupa. Dengan alis terangkat namjoon mengambil kardus kecil itu lalu menutup pintu dengan segera.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya jungkook memecah keheningan.

(Hyung?sebutan untuk laki laki yang lebih tua)

"Ngak tau"ucap Namjoon seraya mengangkat bahu"aku hanya menemukan ini" ia lalu mengangkat kardus kecil di tangannya.

Mereka hanya beroh ria , lalu melanjutkan nonton, tanpa menggubris atau penasaran dengan kardus yang dibawa Namjoon. Namjoon lalu meletakkan kardus di atas meja yang di penuhi makan malam mereka, lalu ikut melanjutkan film yang mereka tonton.

40 menit hening, hanya suara deru mantra dan percakapan antar dialog dalam film yang mengisi. Sampai akhirnya jimin bertanya "Apa ini akhir dari filmnya?"

"Yang aku dengar mereka punya 7 seri" sahut Hoseok.

"Tapi mengapa kita hanya mempunyai 6?" tanya Jungkook sesaat setelah film yang mereka tonton selesai.

"Entah" jawab suga mewakili member yang lain.

Taehyung menatap meja mencari makanan yang enak untuk di jadikan camilan ia dan Jimin saat di kamar nanti, matanya tak sengaja menatap ujung meja tempat di mana Namjoon menaruh kardus merah itu "hyung apa itu?"

"We?" tanya Jin binggung. Taehyung lalu menunjuk kardus yang berada di ujung.

(We?apa)

Pandangn penasaran seketika melingkupi sekitar , Yoongi yang berada dekat dengan kardus itupun lantas mengambilnya. Lalu membukanya.

Seketika kertas bungkusan kardus warna merah berserakan dimana mana, diujung terlihat Yoongi tengah membuka bungkusan lebih tepatnya mencabik cabik bungkusan. 5 menit berlalu, namun bungkusan itu belum juga terbuka ,yang membuat mereka heran ukuran kardus tetap sama tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" seru jin

"Apa itu seperti mantra duplikat yang barusan kita tonton?" semua pandangan seketika menoleh ke arah taehyung, sedetik kemudian tertawa "we? Mengapa hyung tertawa?"

"Yang benar saja" sahut Hoseok masih tertawa " Andwe Magic Tae" (tidak ada sihir tae)

"Tapi aku percaya" sahut jimin dan taehyung hampir bersamaan. Mereka saling melirik lalu menyengir berbarengan. (Somvlak emang oppaku)

Para member hanya mengeleng tak percaya pada 2 mahluk alien yang berada di tengah tengah mereka itu. Satu kata buat mereka?(coment)

"Aku saja yang buka hyung" Yoongi lalu menyerahkan kardus yang bungkusannya telah tercabik cabik ke taehyung

1 menit kemudian bungkusan telah lepas seutuhnya dari kardus, menyisahkan sebuah kardus dengan warna coklat terang. Taehyung lalu membukanya, terperangah. Sebuah buku tua seperti telah 1 abad lalu di buat dengan setumpuk uang logam aneh yang terbuat dari emas, perunggu dan logam.

"Apa itu?"

"Benda apa itu?"

"Apa itu emas asli tae?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu. Dia masih melihat ke arah isi kardus itu. Bukan uang yang terbuat dari logam, perunggu, maupun emas yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi buku tua itu, entah apa yang menarik dari buku tua itu.

Taehyung lalu mengambilnya, sebuah buku rapuh, tertutupi debu seperti sudah lama tak tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. Ia lalu menepuk nepuk tangannya pada buku untuk menghilangkan debu yang menutupi debu itu. 'Deathly Hallows' itu judul bukunya.

Semua mata menatap pada buku itu, sehingga mereka juga mengetahui judul buku apa yang tengah berada di tangan taehyung itu. Karna rasa penasarannya begitu besar akhirnya taehyung membuka buku itu, seketika cahaya putih terang di sertai angin sejuk melingkupi sekitar mereka, semakin kencang hingga mereka merasa seperti tersedot ke arah di mana buku itu berada.

Perasaan mual yang berlebihan yang mereka dapat , hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas, terlihat pepohonan berada 6 meter di depan mereka.

Bruuk!

"Namjoon! Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau berat sekali!" keluh Yoongi yang tertindis oleh tubuh besar Milik Namjoon.

"Oh Jimin, Taehyung hyung! Tidak bisa kah kalian berdiri dari dari tubuhku" pekik Jungkook yang tubuhnya tertindas oleh 2 hyung aliennya itu.

"Dimana kita?"

~TimeCrycle~

 **JANGAN LUPA COMENT YA**


	2. Chapter2

"Diman kita?" tanya Hoseok sesaat setelah menyadari mereka bukan lagi berada di ruang tamu dorm baru mereka, melainkan padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas, hal yang sangat jarang ia temui di seoul.

Semua member menghentikan semua aktivitas yang mereka lakukan, mereka memandangi sekitar, sesaat menjadi pengamat yang baik.

"Diman kita?" Jimin menanyakan kembali. "Bukankah di seoul tidak ada pemandangan yang masih asri seperti ini? Lalu di mana kita?"

Semua membisu tak tau menjawab apa

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" pekik jin "Tadi kita di ruang tamu tapi sekarang..."

"Buku!" pekik taehyung, Membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget mendengarkan teriakan Taehyung yang melengking.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dari teman teman nya menatap pijakan kaki mereka, yang terbuat dari rumput hijau yang indah mencari cari sebuah buku usang yang tak sampai 5 menit yang lalu ia pegang.

"Kau sedang apa taehyung?" tanya Jimin, masih bingung terhadap sahabatnya itu yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka masih menatap lantai seakan akan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Buku! Chim bisakah kau membantuku mencari buku tua usang?" Jimin hanya mengganguk, tanpa banyak bertanya ia mulai mencari.

"Hei! Kalian sedang apa?! Harusnya kalian membantu kami mencari jalan keluar dari sini!" teriakan Namjoon menggema. "Mengapa kalian malah mencari buku tua yang tidak penting itu !"

Ya, sejauh mata memandang yang mereka temukan hanyalah pepohon lebat yang mengelilingi semua penjuru di sekitar mereka, seakan akan mereka tengah berada di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dengan pohon pohon itu sebagai penonton yang melingkupi mereka.

"Ini sangad penting hyung! Buku itu yang membawa kita semua kesini! Sebaiknya hyung juga membantu kami mencarinya" teriak taehyung yang sudah berada 2 meter dekat dengan pepohonan masih terlihat terfokus mencari buku.

Mereka masih binggung dengan apa yang baru saja taehyung katakan, tetapi sedetik kemudian juga ikut mencari.

10 menitt...

20 menit...

37 menit...

"Taehyung-ssi!" Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara, dan menemukan Jimin tengah melambai kearahnya"Kemarilah! Cepat!"

Taehyung lalu menghampirinya, Keringat membasahi wajahnya menampakan kelelahan melingkupi wajahnya"Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu" Jimin lalu menunjuk satu arah di mana terdapat sebuah kardus coklat kecil, sama persis dengan apa yang mereka lihat terakhir kali saat di ruang tamu.

Mendengar itu lantas membuat semua anggota member mendekat, melihat ke arah dimn telunjuk jimin teracung.

Tanpa pikir panjang taehyung lalu menghampiri kardus itu, diikuti member lainnya di belakangnya, penasaran.

Mereka memasuki pepohonan, sedikit lagi mencapai kardus itu.

Taehyung lalu mengambil kardus itu, kardus itu terasa lebih berat dari terakhir kali ia ambil, terasa seperti membawa berkilo gram barang di dalamnya.

Mereka kembali ke arah sebelumnya mereka datang, sinar yang berada di dalam hutan terasa tak memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang taehyung cari sedari tadi. Mereka sungguh tak ingat apa yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan sebelumnya, yang mereka ingat hanyalah sebelumnya mereka berada di ruang tamu lalu seketika berubah menjadi padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas.

Mereka lalu duduk melingkari kardus yang berada di tangan Taehyung itu. Cahaya silau melingkupi isi kardus itu sesaat setelah taehyung membuka isi kardus. Sinar keperakan, emas, dan perunggu memantul bebas di udara terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Wahh, Bagaimana itu bisa ada di sini? Dimana buku tua itu?" tanya Seokjin memandang ribuan Coin Emas yang berada di dalam kardus.

Taehyung menatap heran, memandang isi kardus tak menemukan buku di antara barang barang yang ada di dalam kardus.

Sebuah kertas kecil terselip diantara ribuan koin yang terbuat dari perunggu, emas, dan perak itu bertuliskan 'ikuti arah matahari terbenam, ikatkan merah pada dia sang berbulu putih. Diantara sudut ribuan ,ambillah dan gunakan. Ubahlah bersama dia sang terpilih.'

Ikuti arah matahari...

Ikatkan Merah pada sang berbulu

putih...

Diantara sudut ...

Gunakan...

Ambillah...

Ubahlah...

Bersama sang terpilih...

Tulisan itu terus tergiang di kepala taehyung, otaknya kembali bekerja, tapi hatinya seolah olah mengatakan jangan mempercai itu lagi.

Lalu di masukkannya kertas kecil itu kedalam saku celananya seraya bangkit berdiri. Member yang lain mengikutinya sesaat setelah melihat nya -- taehyung -- tengah menggulung kertas kusam itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana miliknya, merongoh seutas kertas kecil kusam dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Seokjin.

"aku tak mengerti!" keluh Yoongi setelah membaca tulisan di kertas kusam itu.

"Di situ tertulis" mata taehyung menerawang memandangi langit, tempat berada sang matahari tersenyum cerah "ikuti cahaya matahari. Bukankah berarti kita harus mengikuti arah matahari terbenam untuk keluar dari sini?"

Hoseok membuka mulut, menganga lebar tak percaya dengan hasil analisis taehyung. Ia bahkn tak mengerti arti setiap kata dari tulisan itu walaupun ia sudah berkali kali membacanya. Begitupun juga Namjoon.

"Wahh tata! kau hebat!" puji jimin yang di balas cengiran dari taehyung "Tapi kok tumben yahh" mendengar itu, seketika cengiran taehyung memudar tergantikan oleh raut wajah cemberut miliknya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!" intrupsi jungkook yang mulai melangkah menuju pepohonan lebat mengikuti arah cahaya matahari.

Time Crycle

Satu jam lebih mereka berjalan, menusuri likak likuk hutan yang sangat aneh itu. Bayangkan! Pohon yang mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan semuanya Berbentuk aneh dengan akar yang mencuat keluar, merambat di atas permukaan tanah yang mereka pijak. Juga banyak tanaman-tanaman dengan warna, bentuk, dan bau yang aneh yang mereka dapat sepanjang perjalanan.

"Oh Hyung!" rengek Jimin "Sekarang giliran hyung yang membawa, aku sudah lelah, ini semakin lama menurutku malah semakin berat" keluh jimin meletakkan kardus itu di sampingnya Yoongi yang kini telah beristirahat di sebuah pohon.

Seokjin Sibuk memandang sekitar, ini terasa baru menurutnya. Ya, tumbuhan - tumbuhan disini bahkan tak pernah ia temui di dalam hutan yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Well, bukannkah di sini aneh?"

Time Crycle

Akhiryaaa selesai juga Chap1

Btw, yang belum ngerti. Disini ceritanya mereka semua kecuali taehyung itu ngak ingat apa-apa, kayak Amnesia gitu tentang kotak yang mereka dapat awalnya.

Yang mereka ingat cuma mereka lagi ada di ruang tamu terus tiba tiba ruangan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi padang rumput luas.

Di situ mangkanya Seokjin nanya lagi tentang Coin yang mereka dapatin padahal di chap sebelumnya dia udah nanya.

But, yang juga belum ngerti di sini aku ngebuat fanfic bukan hanya tentang Bangtan Sonyeodan doang, tapi aku juga ngecampur dengan fanfic harry potter.

Jadi ceritanya tentang sihir sihir gitu.


End file.
